The present invention disclosures apparatus for welding a metal workpiece, and more particularly, apparatus for the quick connect and disconnect of a welding torch from a power supply control to facilitate rapid replacement of a welding torch.
Electrical welders employ a torch having an axially extending passage for the movement of a consumable electrode from a reel or other source through the passage to a position adjacent to a workpiece to be welded. An electrical power supply connected between the electrode and the workpiece provides an electrical current which forms an arc to heat the electrode and the adjacent workpiece. The electrode melts and is deposited in liquid form on the workpiece. Heat from the arc also melts a portion of the workpiece which enables the melted electrode to better adhere to the surface of the workpiece and increased the strength of the weld when two pieces of material are being welded together. A motor feeds the electrode from the reel to replenish the electrode (wire) and the electrode is deposited on the workpiece. A cooling liquid is supplied to the welding torch to keep the torch relatively cool and prevent damage from the heat of the welding operation. An inert gas is also supplied to the torch for flooding the area of the workpiece adjacent to the arc to prevent oxidation of the welding material and of the surface of the workpiece. Hoses are connected between a power supply control unit and the welding torch to supply the inert gas, electrical power, cooling liquid and for returning the cooling liquid to the power supply control.